The New life as Hakuryuuko
by sarry uchiha
Summary: Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : -**

 **Genre : Misteri, Superanatural, Adventure, Friendship,Romance,etc**

 **Warning : OOC, Godlike!Naru, super-strong, typo, Smart!Naru**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ….?**

 **Naruto : The New life as Hakuryuuko**

 **Summary :** Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Naruto P.O.V

Hai perkenalkan namaku Naruto Lucifer, kalian pasti heran dengan marga yang aku gunakan ini. Kalian pasti beranggapan bahwa aku seorang yang kejam dan menyukai peperangan, sayangnya hal itu salah. Walaupun aku berdarah Lucifer aku tidak suka berperang. Setalah Great War selesai aku berpikir untuk apa melakukan peperangan yang hanya merugikan kita saja. Populasi iblis di dunia bawah sudah mulai berkurang apalagi dengan adanya pemberontakan para Old Satan yang tidak setuju dengan hasil pemilihan Youndai maou pun pecah. Aku berada di garis depan yang melawan para Old satan itu.

Bersama Grayfia Lucifuge yang merupakan kekasihku kami menjadi pasangan duet yang di takuti oleh para golongan Old satan.

Tapi itu hanya cerita masa lalu sekarang kehidupan sudah damai tidak ada lagi peperangan, dan aku pun mencoba untuk melamar kekasihku dan kalian tau aku diterima olehnya. Peristiwa aku yang melamar Grayfia tidak ada yang mengetahui bahkan sahabatku sendiri Sirzech Gremory. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamar shabatku untuk memberiksn kejutan ini. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku berada di rumah sirzech adalah karena aku tinggal di sini setelah terjadinya pemberontakan dari golongan maou lama, aku tinggal di sini atas izin dari Lord Gremory yang sudah seperti figure ayah bagiku.

Naruto P.O.V end

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah berjalan dengan tenang aura bangsawan terlihat jelas dari dirinya senyum seindah mentari miliknya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Rambut pirang jabrik dan sepasang wisker di kedua pipinya menambah kesan maskulin baginya. Bahkan beberapa pelayan keluarga Gremory memerah di kedua pipinya, saat berpapasan dengan dirinya. Pria itu adalah Naruto senyum senantiasa terus hinggap di wajahnya. Hatinya sedang senang setelah lamaranya di terima oleh kekasihnya Grayfia Lucifuge.

.

"hemm, aku yakin sirzech pasti terkejut dengan berita ini khu-khu," ucap Naruto dalam hati. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"jadi kamu menerima lamaranya Grayfia-chan" Tanya seorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

"tentu Sirzech-kun bagaimanapun dia adalah aset kita golongan penentang maou lama, darah Lucifer miliknya serta kekuatanya sangat berguna bagi kita mana mungkin aku menolak lamaranya." Ucap Grayfia lancar seolah tanpa beban.

"tapi tentu kau akan melakukan ITU denganya kan,?"ucap sirzech sedikit sedih, sambil menekankan kata 'ITU'.

"tentu tidak sirzech-kun makanya aku datang ke sini karena aku mencarimu," ucap grayfia dengan sedikit rona merah di ke dua pipinya.

.

Sementara dengan Naruto dia sudah mengepalkan tanganya dengan kuat terlihat dengan samar darah mulai mengalir dari ke dua tanganya namun Naruto hiraukan, sakit di tanganya tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya yang saat ini dia rasakan.

.

Perasaan yang Naruto alami saat ini sudah hampir mencapai batas toleransi yang dia punya. Di khianati oleh kekasih dan juga sahabat yang sudah kau anggap saudara lalu di tipu dan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka demi kepentingan mereka.

.

Naruto saat itu sudah ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan mereka berdua jika saja akal sehatnya tidak mengambil alih kendali. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam dia saat dia mulai mendengar suara desahan dari kamar sahabatnya itu.

.

Senyum yang sehangat mentari miliknya mulai menghilang, kekosongan mulai menghampiri hati sang Lucifer terakhir. Mata seindah samudra itu mulai meredup dan hanya menyisakan mata biru yang kusam.

.

Tak ingin hatinya bertambah hancur dan mengamuk di tempat itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dia pergi dengan hati dan perasaan yang hancur, benih-benih dendam mulai menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Keributan terjadi di sana sini, kabar tentang pesta pernikahan dari sang lucifer terakhir yang di percepat membuat para maid di kediaman Gremory menjadi kalang kabut dalam menyiapakan pesta pernikahan.

.

Di samping keributan yang sedang di alami oleh para maid, Grayfia Lucifuge yang merupakan calon mempelai wanita terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pernikahan yang dia pakai, (gak bisa deskripsiin gaun pernikahan sih heheh,). Wajah cantiknya terlihat menawan dan senyum selalu hinggap di wajahnya.

.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik ne Grayfia-chan," ucap Sirzech yang saat ini sedang menemani Grayfia merias diri.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Sirzech-kun," ucap Grayfia dengan di sertai rona merah di ke dua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"sayang sekali yang harus bersanding denganmu adalah orang bodoh itu," ucap Sirzech dengan sedikit di selipi nada sinis.

"jangan seperti itu Sirzech-kun bagaimanapun dia masih berguna untuk kita semua, jika kita bisa memiliki garis keturunan Lucifer yang berada di pihak kita maka golongan maou lama tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Grayfia sambil menenangkan kekasih gelapnya itu.

.

Di saat mereka tengah mengobrol membicarakan seseorang mereka tidak tau bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan mendengar semua percakapan mereka di balik pintu ruangan di mana Grayfia merias dirinya.

.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap kosong seolah sudah tidak memiliki sebuah harapan hidup. Dirinya yang sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup jika dirinya di beri pilihan dia lebih baik mati saat ini juga, dari pada melanjutkan hidupnya yang sudah hancur ini.

.

"owh Naruto-kun bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini apakah kau gugup," ucap Lord Gremory saat mereka berpapasan.

"aku tidak tau Lord Gremory-sama, aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat dengan tenang," ucapan ambigu yang terlontar dari mulut Lucifer terakhir ini. Bahkan dia terus berlalu tanpa menoleh kepada orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayah baginya.

.

Waktu berjalan seolah semakin cepat, para tamu undangan sudah mulai berkumpul dan di dalam sebuah aula yang telah di sulap menjadi tempat pernikahan yang sangat megah dan indah.

.

Kini terlihat di sebuah altar sepasang kekasih yang akan segera menjadi sepasang suami dan istri. Mempelai wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun yang dia gunakan di tambah senyum yang selalu menempel di wajahnya.

.

Berbeda dengan mempelai wanita yang terus menyunggingkan senyuman manis, mempelai pria seakan tidak merasa bahagia, raut datar terlihat tetep menempel di wajah tampan miliknya. Mata yang seindah samudra itu terlihat kusam. Sangat berbeda dengan kebiasan yang dia lakukan yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria.

.

Tapi kebahagian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba,…

.

"BOOM" "DUAR,"

Sebuah ledakan mengalihkan perhatian semua tamu undangan yang ada dalam pesta itu, asap masih menutupi siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu acara pernikahan dari sang lucifer terakhir itu.

.

Saat asap mulai menipis terlihat seorang yang memekai sebuah topeng polos berjalan dengan santai, namun hal itu hanya sebentar karena tiba-tiba sosok itu kembali menghilang dan kembali muncul di depan Grayfia.

.

"ugh lepaskan aku,," ucap grayfia yang sudah sadar dari shocknya atas kecepatan dari sosok misterius itu.

"akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu heh penghianat," ucap sosok itu dengan suara berat dan menakutkan.

.

Sementara itu para tamu undangan yang lain hanya bisa terpaku dan bingung hendak melakukan apa.

Saat mereka mau menolong sang mempelai wanita tapi area di mana sosok misterius itu mencekik leher Grayfia terlindungi oleh kekai yang sangat kuat.

.

"saatnya membunuhmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

" **Grayfia Lucifuge** "

.

'

.

TBc

Yak stop dulu itu adalah prolog dari fict terbaruku, gomen kalo aku malah membuat sebah fict baru, hahaha ide ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepala ku jadi akhirnya aku buat saja dan kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di OSis .dan bagi kalian yang sudah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fict **Retrun's Of The Snake.** Dan saya berjanji akan segera meng update fict saya itu.

Dan apakah para readers sekalian ingin melanjutka atau tidak silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review yah :*

.

Salam Manis dari Sarry uchiha :*

.

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh aku gak nyangka fict ini akan banyak mendapakan respon dari para reader sekalian, aku sampai terharu hiks,hiks,hiks ( Nangis bahagia ). Yah walaupun saya harus mengakui bahwa membuat fict crossover itu lebih sulit dari pada fict yang biasa. Yah mungkin karena saya masih newbie sih jadi susah. Hahaha.

Baiklah saya akan menjawab beberapa review :

embah jambrong : kenapa hikh..hikh..kenapa naru yang jadi korban penghianatan kenapa. hikh..hikh

oya sari-san kalau bisa mah jangan screat gear naruto memiliki kekuatan suci yang begitu kental. kekuatan suci nya seperti api dari klan phanex. Kalau punya screat gear jangan naga white one milik vali. cari naga yg lain

Ans : hehe gomen alasanya kenapa saya milih SG punya albion karena saya suka dengan kekuatanya, dan untuk tentang aura suci dan kekuatan suci akan terjawab seiring berlanjutnya cerita. Khu-Khu

Kazeto Age : Masih ad typonya, tpi udah bgus sma menarik :V Contoh typonya menangis dalam dia hrusnya dalam diam :V Mohon maaf klo ad tutur kata slh byee...

Ans :ya terima kasih atas infonya.

Ya cukup sekian cuap-cuap kita maka langsung aja kita mulai. Owh iya untuk update aku gak bisa jamin bisa update tiap minggu dan dengan permasalahan yang sama juga hehehe jadi gomen yah

Chapter sebelumnya :

"ugh lepaskan aku,," ucap grayfia yang sudah sadar dari shocknya atas kecepatan dari sosok misterius itu.

"akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu heh penghianat," ucap sosok itu dengan suara berat dan menakutkan.

.

Sementara itu para tamu undangan yang lain hanya bisa terpaku dan bingung hendak melakukan apa.

Saat mereka mau menolong sang mempelai wanita tapi area di mana sosok misterius itu mencekik leher Grayfia terlindungi oleh kekai yang sangat kuat.

.

"saatnya membunuhmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

" **Grayfia Lucifuge** "

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : -**

 **Genre : Misteri, Superanatural, Adventure, Friendship,Romance,etc**

 **Warning : OOC, Godlike!Naru, super-strong, typo, Smart!Naru**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ….?**

 **Naruto : The New life as Hakuryuuko**

 **Summary** **:** Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : AWAL MULA

Suasana dalam pesta itu masih tegang, ke empat youndai Maou pun hanya bisa menggertakan giginya karena kuatnya kekai yang di buat oleh orang misterius yang sedang mencengkram leher Grayfia.

"cih sial siapa dia sebenarnya apakah dia dari golongan Maou lama dan kenapa dia bisa menembus pertahanan super ketat yang kita buat," ucap Sirzech yang entah kepada siapa karena semua tamu undangan sedang dalam keadaan panik.

Sementara itu di dalam kekai tersebut orang misterius itu mulai menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil yang di sertai dengan naiknya tekanan iblis yang sangat gila. Beberapa iblis kelas rendah sudah mulai pingsan satu – persatu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? apa masalahmu denganku." Ucap Grayfia dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"siapa aku,? Kau tidak perlu tau, yang harus kau tau hanya satu hal kau akan ku bunuh hari ini." Ucap sosok misterius itu.

"argh….." teriakan Grayfia semakin menjadi-jadi dan hal itu membuat semua tamu semakin panik.

"Grayfia-chan!, Naruto-kun ayo selamatkan Gray,,," ucapan Lord Gremory tidak terselesaikan saat dirinya melihat wajah Naruto yang tertutup poni miliknya.

Naruto P.O.V

Kudengar suara rintihan Grayfia-chan semakin keras setiap waktunya. Aku ingin menolongnya tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa aku kugerakan. Saat kulihat wajahnya aku teringat kenangan bahagiaku denganya saat di mana kami menghabiskan waktu kami berdua. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga kesal karena aku teringat kejadian di mana penghianatan yang dia lakukan bersama dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Aku bimbang mana yang harus aku pilih membiarkanya mati atau menolongnya dan terus merasakan sakit atas penghianat ini. Argghh,,, Tou-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan..!

"Naruto,jangan pernah kamu memiliki dendam pada orang lain ingat itu." Ucapan kedua orang tua Naruto terngiang di kepalanya.

Naruto P.O.V. End

" **BOOMM"**

Tidak lama setelah teriakan Grayfia suara ledakan yang berasal dari dalam kekai-pun terdengar asap mengepul sehingga membuat suasana bertambah panik. mereka cemas apa yang akan terjadi dengan calon istri dari sang lucifer terakhir itu.

"cih,sial jika sampai Grayfia-chan terluka kau akan ku salahkan Naruto.!"ucapan serizech mengarah pada Naruto yang penuh dengan dendam. Namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

"ughk, kau tidak terluka bukan Grayfia-chan." Ucap Naruto di sela rasa sakitnya.

Semua mata para iblis yang masih bisa bertahan di dalam aula itu melebarkan matanya saat sang Lucifer terakhir itu menggantikan posisi Grayfia dan bisa terlihat dengan jelas lubang yang menganga di dada kirinya. Hanya rasa ingin melindungi yang membuat Naruto masih sadar.

"Grayfia-chan kau tidak apa-apa, apa ada yang terluka." Ucapan Sirzech yang seolah tidak perduli dengan Nasib yang di terima oleh sahabatnya yang sedang mendekati ajalnya.

"Surzech-kun aku takut sekali." Ucap Grayfia yang di sertai isakan sambil tetap memeluk sahabat dari kekasihnya itu.

Lord Gremory mulai mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi mulai dari kenapa tatapan kosong yang muncul di mata indah Naruto kemarin. Hingga sikap Grayfia yang tak beeterima kasih karena telah di selamatkan Naruto.

" arghh," teriakan Naruto mengganggu momen Bahagia karena Grayfia sudah selamat.

"Naru-tan!" teriakan Serafall Sitri menggema di dalam aula mengacaukan suasana romantis yang sudah di bangun Grayfia dan Srizech.

"Naruto-kun,, !" teriakan Grayfia baru tersadar saat dia mendengar jeritan kekasihnya tadi.

"Grayfia-Chan semarah apapun aku padamu aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu, aku sangat mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku," ucapan Naruto berhenti dan melirik ke arah sirzech sahabatnya.

"Naru-tan sebesar itu kah cintamu padanya hingga kau tetap berdiri melindunginya walaupun kau sudah tau kau telah di khianati." Batin Serafall yang sedikit miris.

"apapun yang kau lakukan dan apapun yang kau perbuat aku akan selalu menerima hal itu Grayfia-chan, bahkan walau seluruh dunia membencimu sekalipun aku akan tetap mendukungmu dan mencintaimu. Apa yang telah kita lalui selama ini adalah nyata dan aku senang akan hal itu, aku tidak perduli kata dunia yang telah menghinamu walaupun kamu menghianatiku sekalipun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku bahagia bisa bersamamu Grayfia-chan, semoga kau bisa bahagia bersama pilihanmu itu dan untukmu Sirzech jaga Grayfia untukku juga, aku akan terus mengamati kalian." Lanjut Naruto yang di sertai meleburnya tubuhnya menjadi debu bahkan sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang dari muka bumi ini dia masih tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dan indah dari seorang Naruto lucifer.

Shock itu lah yang mereka alami saat mereka kehilangan seorang yang sangat mereka kagumi. Sosok Pahlawan yang berjasa bagi kaum iblis saat great war dan saat perang saudara dengan golongan Old Satan dia yang pada dasarnya memiliki darah sebagai Old Satan malah membela mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Berbeda dengan yang lain maka berbeda lagi dengan Grayfia. Wanita itu terdiam sepertinya dia cukup shcok atas apa yang baru saja yang terjadi di hadapanya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya. Walaupun dia yakin dia tidak terluka pada bagian tersebut.

Pada detik berikutnya cairan bening mulai memaksa keluar dari ke dua matanya. Cairan yang semakin lama semakin deras dan di ikuti oleh isakan yang berakhir dengan sebuah tangisan.

"TIdak! ,Naruto-kun/Naru-tan…!" teriakan Grayfia dan Serafall secara bersamaan.

 **Flashback On.**

Terlihat dua orang tengah duduk di hamparan rumput yang luas. Tawa dan canda tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka berdua. Tawa yang lepas seolah tanpa beban, sangat berbeda dengan sikap mereka saat di medan perang.

"Ne,Naru-kun apa yang sangat kau inginkan suatu saat nanti." Ucap seorang wanita berambt perak yang di ketahui bernama Grayfia.

"Hem, yang aku inginkan adalah mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan hidup damai tanpa adanya peperangan hehe," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya semakin menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

"hemp, tentu impianmu akan terwujud Naru-kun, kita akan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan bebas dari peperangan." Ucap Grayfia dengan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih ne Grayfia-chan." Balas Naruto angin meniup rambut pirang jabrik miliknya membuatnya semakin tampan tak heran semburat merah nan tipis hinggap di ke dua pipi mulus milik Grayfia.

"tentu Naru-kun," balas Grayfia berusaha tenang walaupun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"owh iya Grayfia-chan aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"Apa ini Naru-kun,?" tanya Grayfia sedikit heran melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang di keluarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Buka saja Grayfia-chan hehehe." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Wah kalung ini sangat indah Naru-kun." Ucap Grayfia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk Hati yang terlihat sangat elegan dan indah.

"kau tau Grayfia-chan apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menyayangimu walaupun dunia akan membenciku sekalipun, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap bersamamu selamanya." Ucap Naruto lembut.

 **Flashback End**

Ingatan-ingatan yang telah dia lalui dengan kekasihnya terus berulang bagaikan kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya. Hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui dimana kebahagian serasa tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya.

Dia baru menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini adalah salah dia sudah kehilangan matahari yang selalu menerangi jiwa dan hatinya selama ini. Memang apa yang di katakan pepatah benar, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Jika saja waktu dapat di putar dia ingin membuat kekashinya bahagia dan memujudkan mimpi mereka dahulu.

"hiks,hiks, Gomen Naruto-kun, Gomen.." ucap Grayfia di balik tangisanya sembari tanganya memeluk kalung peninggalan dari kekasihnya itu.

"tidak,Naru-tan tidak boleh mati, ini pasti bohong, tidak kembalikan Naru-tan..!" ucap Serafall sembari melancarkan serangan yang membabi buta ke arah kekai yang di huni oleh orang misterius itu.

"cih, kau sangat bodoh Naruto, berkorban hanya untuk iblis penghianat sepertinya, kau terlalu lembek untuk seorang Lucifer Naruto." Ucap orang itu dengan lirih terlihat tanganya terkepal dengan kuat seperti menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Grayfia ini semua salahmu jika kau tidak menyakiti Naru-tan pasti dia tidak akan mati seperti ini." Ucap Serafall kemarah terlihat jelas di mukanya bahkan suhu ruangan tersebut mulai menurun dan menjadi dingin.

"hentikan percakapan Bodoh kalian semua, bukan dia yang berslah tapi semua yang ada di sekitarnya lah yang bersalah kalian sudah memberikan luka terus menerus padanya dan terus memanfaatkan dirinya." Ucap Orang tersebut terlihat kalau dia sedikit menjeda kata-katanya, sembari matanya melihat semua ekspresi dari semua iblis yang datang pada acara ini.

"dan suatu saat aku akan kembali dan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian terutama kau Sirzech Gremory.!" Lanjut orang misterius itu sembari tubuhnya memasuki sebuah portal yang tercipta tepat di sampingnya.

"tidak mungkin, siapa dia sebenarnya." Ucap Ajuka yang terkejut saat melihat bagaimana orang itu pergi.

"siapapun dia yang pasti dia sangat kuat sampai bisa membuka celah dimensi seperti itu." Ucap Falbium.

"kita harus berhati-hati denganya." Balas ajuka dia memiliki sebuah firasat yang tidak enak seperti akan ada hal buruk di masa depan nanti.

"hiks-hiks, Maafkan aku Naru-kun, Maafkan aku." Isak Grayfia terus menerus seperti sebuah mantra yang berharap Naruto akan membalas ucapnya.

"tenanglah Grayfia-chan semua sudah terjadi tidak ada yang perlu di selali itu percuma." Ucap Sirzech mencoba menenangkan walaupun dia sendiri sedikit takut mendengar ancaman dari orang misterius itu.

Di tempat lain.

Terlihat sosok bertopeng itu sedang bediri di atap sebuah gedung yang tinggi angin malam mulai menyibak jaket berhodie miliknya. Tanyanya yang bersarung tangan hitam mulai melepas topengnya secara perlahan.

"semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu nanti Naruto."ucap Sosok tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat samar hanya senyuman yang terlihat menunjukan rasa sendih dan cairan bening yang mulai menetes.

"apakah kau menyesal atas apa yang telah kau lakukan,?" ucap sosok wanita yang tak terlihat dengan jelas hanya pakaian gothik yang terlihat dan tanganya memegang sebuah payung yang menutup wajahnya.

"tentu tidak, walaupun aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang di luar rencana seperti ini." Balas sosok laki-laki misterius tadi.

"hemp itulah dia selalu penuh kejutan, dan karena itulah aku menyukai dan mengaguminya." Ucap wanita dengan pakaian Gothik tadi.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang,? Dia sudah mati jadi,? Tanya laki-laki tadi

"dia akan kembali aku yakin itu walaupun bukan sebagi iblis."ucap wanita sembari membuka payung yang menutupi wjahnya dan membuat rambut raven indah miliknya berkibaran terkena angin malam.

"dan sampai saat itu tiba kita akan menunggu." Ucap sosok wanita tadi sembari tersenyum manis.

"jika kau sampai berkata seperti itu maka baiklah kita akan menunggu kebangkitanya kembali. Hime.!" Ucap laki-laki itu yang akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya secara jelas dengan di sertai senyuman atau bisa di bilang sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yak stop dulu cape ngetiknya hahaha. Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi kaian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict Gaje miliku ini. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kalian membuatku semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini hehehe. Bagi para senpai yang sudah memberikan masukan dan saran aku benar-benar berterima kasih hehe. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mati khu-khu aku senang sekali haha.

Dan misteri kembali berlanjut siapa identitas pra misterius itu dan wanita yang dia panggil Hime tadi hehe. Dan yang meminta update cepat saya tekankan saya tidak bisa berjanji Apalagi saat aku mulai menjadi sekertaris Osis utama membuat diriku ini sangat sulit membagi waktu jadi saya akan terus berusaha mengupdate semua fict miliku ini.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh aku gak nyangka fict ini akan banyak mendapakan respon dari para reader sekalian, dan juga ada juga beberapa Flamers yang berbicara secara tidak sopan. Apakah anda ada masalah dengan saya,?. Jika anda tidak menyukai karya saya anda sebaiknya tidak membacanya masalah beres bukan dan ada beberapa reviews yang membuat saya marah dan jengkel. Dan sayangnya dia tidak bisa saya kirimkan PM. Dan hanya seorang yang pengecut yang hanya bisa ngengejek karya orang lain tetapi dirinya bahkan tidak bisa membuat sebuah karya sendiri jadi kenapa anda tidak membuat karya anda sendiri dan buktikan bahwa anda bisa. Saya tidak akan menyebutkan apa nama dan siapa dia. Saya tidak seperti anda yang bahkan tidak memliki sopan santun. Cukup sekian pembicaraan dari saya.

Dan ada juga yang menebak tentang wanita misterius itu adalah Ophis, sayang sekali jawaban anda salah. Itu bukan Ophis . Tentang identitas mereka akan saya rahasiakan sampai pada waktunya saya buka khu-khu-khu..

Dan untuk yang mengharapkan tentang pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sirzech tentu akan saya buat. Khu-khu. Itu juga sudah merupakan rencana bagi saya jadi sabar dan tunggu saja oke haha.

Dan untuk yang mengharapkan tentang kekuatan Lucifer Naru tetap ada sayang sekali itu tidak akan terjadi karena saya sudah siapkan sebuah kekuatan untuk Naru nanti selain kekuatan dari Albion.

Oke jadi cukup sekian cuap-cuap kita mari kita langsung menuju ke Tkp.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang,? Dia sudah mati jadi,? Tanya laki-laki tadi

"dia akan kembali aku yakin itu walaupun bukan sebagi iblis."ucap wanita sembari membuka payung yang menutupi wajahnya dan membuat rambut raven indah miliknya berkibaran terkena angin malam.

"dan sampai saat itu tiba kita akan menunggu." Ucap sosok wanita tadi sembari tersenyum manis.

"jika kau sampai berkata seperti itu maka baiklah kita akan menunggu kebangkitanya kembali. Hime.!" Ucap laki-laki itu yang akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya secara jelas dengan di sertai senyuman atau bisa di bilang sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : -**

 **Genre : Misteri, Superanatural, Adventure, Friendship,Romance,etc**

 **Warning : OOC, Godlike!Naru, super-strong, typo, Smart!Naru**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ….?**

 **Naruto : The New life as Hakuryuuko**

 **Summary** **:** Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : NEW LIFE

.

Kesedihan masih terasa jelas di dalam tempat pesta itu di adakan. Hari dimana seharusnya menjadi hari yang bahagia bagi semua iblis di UnderWord berubah menjadi hari yang penuh duka karena mereka baru saja kehilangan salah satu pahlawan mereka sekaligus Keturunan Lucifer terakhir yang bersama mereka.

"hiks,hiks, Naru-tan kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa yang ku pendam padamu. Hiks, jika saja dia tidak melakukan hal kotor itu pasti Kau tidak perlu kehilangan nyawamu jika saja dia, arghh.! " teriakan Serafall memecah keheningan yang terjadi dalam tempat pesta itu di adakan. Suhu ruangan yang mulai menurun dan beberapa dinding di dalam ruangan tersebut mulai membeku. Kemarah dan kesedihan Serafal sudah di luar kendalinya membuat dia seakan moster yang siap mengamuk.

Sementara itu dengan Grayfia dia masih tetap terisak dengan memeluk kalung pemberian dari 'Mantan' kekasihnya itu. Yang merupakan benda terakhir yang dia punya dari dia, sebuah benda yang awalnya tidak cukup berarti menjadi sangat berarti saat dirinya kehilangan sosok yang menghangatkan harinya.

Bahkan Grayfia diam saja saat es mulai membekukan dirinya secara perlahan. Dirinya seakan pasrah jika ini merupakan akhir hidupnya. Karena dengan ini dia bisa menyusul Kekasihnya dan bersama terus dengannya.

"ini semua salahmu, jika kau dan si 'Brengsek' itu tidak menghianatinya dia tidak akan mati dan orang misterius itu tidak akan muncul untuk membalas dendamnya pada kita." Ucapan Serafall yang di sertai air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajah cantiknya bahkan suhu ruangan tersebut kembali menurun dan hampir membekukan setengah dari penghuni aula pesta itu jika saja tidak di hentikan oleh Ajuka dan Lord Sitri.

.

"Serafall tenanglah kau bisa membunuh semua yang ada di sini." Ucap Lord Sitri sedikit menenangkan anaknya yang sedang mengalami puncak kemarahan.

"itu benar Serafall kau hanya akan membuat Naruto tidak tenang di alam sana jika kau melakukan hal itu, dia bahkan akan kecewa melihatmu seperti itu." Ucap Ajuka dia berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks,Hiks tapi Tou-sama Naru-tan dia,dia s-sudah," bahkan Serafall tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya. Kesedihan benar-benar tidak bisa dia tahan, bahkan air mata terus mengalir bagaikan hujan yang tiada henti.

"Tou-sama tau hal itu Serafall, tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain ini sudah keputusan Naru-kun. Dan kau harus menghormati keputusannya jika kau mencintainya." Ucap Lord Sitri sedikit memeluk anaknya untuk menenangkan perasaan anaknya yang sedang mengalami depresi.

"Walaupun dia sudah tidak ada dia akan tetap ada di hati kita. Lagi pula dia yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa dia akan mengawasi kita bukan, jadi dia akan tetap ada dan tumbuh di hati kita selama kita masih mencintainya." Ucapan Lord Sitri mampu sedikit menenangkan Putrinya itu. Dengan di tandai suhu ruangan yang sudah mulai kembali dengan normal. Bahkan tangisannya sudah mulai mereda dan air matanya sudah mulai berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata indah miliknya.

.

"Benarkah itu Tou-sama,?" Ucap Serafall yang sudah sedikit tenang dia sedikit menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"hemm, Tou-sama yakin akan hal itu Naru-kun akan selalu hadir dan selalu hidup di hati kita untuk selamanya." Ucap Lord Sitri menyakinkan Putrinya itu.

"baiklah aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku yakin dia pasti tidak suka bukan Tou-sama." Ucap Serafall senyum sudah mulai terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

Sementara itu Lord Sitri hanya tersenyum dalam menanggapi ucapan Putrinya itu. Dia sedikit lega saat Anaknya sudah tenang dan tidak bersedih lagi.

Sementara itu dengan Sirzech Gremory masih berusaha menenangkan Wanita yang dia sukai itu, walaupun Grayfia tidak menganggapi ucapan dari Sirzech tersebut.

Penyesalan sangat di rasakan oleh Grayfia saat ini, jika saja waktu dapat dia putar kembali pasti dia tidak akan berbuat seperti ini.

"sudahlah Grayfia-chan tidak perlu di sesali apa yang sudah terjadi, lagi pula dia yang memilih untuk mati bukan, jadi kau tidak perlu meneteskan air matamu untuk dirinya." Ucap Sirzech yang masih mencoba menenangkan Grayfia.

"apakah kau tidak mempunyai rasa kehilangan sedikitpun, kau baru saja kehilangan seorang yang sudah seperti keluarga bagi kita dan seorang saudara bagimu sendiri Sirzech." Ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sirzech dan Grayfia yang ternyata adalah Lord Gremory atau ayah Sirzech sendiri.

"Tou-sama, kau mengejutkanku, memang kenapa bukankah dia sendiri yang lebih memilih mati karena kemauannya sendiri.!" Ucap Sirzech santai bahkan raut wajahnya tidak menujukan sebuah penyesalan sedikitpun.

"kau keterlaluan Sirzech kemana hati nurani milikmu, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun mengajari dirimu menjadi seperti ini, kau sudah membuatku kecewa Sirzech." Ucap Lord Gremory yang kemudian meninggalkan acara pesta tersebut dengan raut muka yang menggambarkan kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

"Aku juga kecewa terhadap dirimu Sirzech, Naruto sudah sangat mempercaimu tapi apa yang dia dapatkan penghianatan dari seorang yang sangat dia percaya kau bahkan tak patas memegang gelar Maou. Seharusnya gelar itu di pegang oleh Naruto yang notabenya adalah seorang Lucifer asli." Ucap salah satu sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah Falbium.

"benar, kau bahkan tidak merasa kehilangan atau menyesal atas perbuatan yang telah kau dan Grayfia lakukan. Kalian benar-benar memalukan Sirzech,Grafia." Ucap Ajuka membenarkan ucapan Falbium.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak mempunyai niatan untuk melajutkan acara ini lebih baik aku pergi." Lanjut Ajuka yang di sertai degan dirinya meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu yang kemudian di susul oleh Falbium dan terakhir Serafall.

Bahkan kepergian mereka di ikuti oleh tamu pesta yang lainya. Hingga ruangan yang besar itu menjadi kosong dan hanya menyisakan Sirzech dan Grayfia saja.

"apakah yang kulakukan saat ini salah,?" ucap Sirzech bingung dengan kenyataan yang dia alami saat ini.

Flasback

Terlihat dua orang anak terlihat sedang bermain bersama dan bercanda bersama. Di antara ke dua anak tersebut ada seorang anak lagi yang bergender wanita sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang sembari melihat ke dua sahabatnya bermain.

"Ne Sirzech-kun,Naru-kun kemarilah kita makan dulu aku sudah siapkan makan siang buat kita." Ucap seorang anak dengan rambut putih yang tergerai. Ya dia adalah Grayfia.

"hemm, baiklah Grayfia-chan kami akan segera ke sana,! Ayo Sirzech kita makan dulu." Ucap seorang anak yang memilki rambut blonde dan whisker di kedua pipinya.

"baiklah Naruto, aku juga sudah lapar." Ucap Seorang anak berambut merah yang kita tau adalah Sirzech.

Canda dan tawa terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah mereka. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

Kehidupan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan penuh dengan suka cita.

Flashback off

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu muncul bagaikan kaset rusak di kepala Sirzech. Kejadian di mana mereka menghabikan masa bersama dan bermain bersama muncul dan terus terulang. Bahkan ingatan saat di mana dia meniduri Grayfia pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Arghh,!" teriakan Sirzech menggema di dalam aula yang sudah sepi tersebut. Sebuah teriakan yang cukup menyayat hati.

Sudah sangat terlambat bagi Sirzech untuk menyesal. Naruto Mati dengan membawa sakit di hatinya akibat sebuah penghianatan dari seorang sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Walaupun dirinya sedikit melihat senyum di wajah Naruto saat sebelum dirinya melebur menjadi debu, tapi dia yakin Naruto menyimpan segudang kebencian kepadanya.

Saat ini yang bisa Dilakukan Sirzech hanya menjalankan amanat dari sang sahabat yaitu menjaga dan melindungi Grayfia selamanya.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan minim pencahayaan terlihat seorang yang terlihat tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai setelah dia mendapatkan kabar yang baru saja dia terima dari salah satu mata-matanya.

"padahal kau seorang Lucifer tetapi kau memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut, seandainya saja dulu kau menerima ajakanku kita pasti sudah menguasai UnderWord kau sungguh bodoh Naruto." Ucapan sosok tersebut yang dapat kita ketahui kalau dia adalah seorang Pria dari bagaimana dia berbicara.

"apakah kita akan berdiam diri saja di sini, melihat kematian dirinya Tuanku." Ucap sosok lain yang muncul dari gelapnya ruangan tersebut. Terlihat walau samar rambut panjangnya tergerai indah dan kulitnya yang mulus tanpa goresan menambah nilai lebih baginya.

"Tidak, Masih belum waktunya kita bergerak. Masih terlalu awal Bagi kita menunjukan diri kita pada dunia, jadi bersabarlah sedikit." Ucap sosok yang terlihat tengah duduktersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"baiklah, saya mengerti Menma-sama." Ucap sosok wanita tadi yang menyebutkan nama sosok yang dia hormati itu.

Kini sosok pria misterius itu sudah terlihat dengan cukup jelas akibat sinar rembulan sedikit menerobos masuk. Wajah yang memilik kemiripan yang sangat jelas dengan Naruto, yang membedakanya adalah rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bukan blonde. Lalu yang perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah pada matanya. Mata kananya berwarna merah dengan bertuliskan Huruf kanji "一"(satu) berputar dengan pelan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit dan keputus- asaa.

Hingga sebuah tawa menggelagar memecah kesunyian malam yang terasa mencekap. Mata merah berkanji tersebut semakin menambah menakutkan dan berputar semakin kencang seakan mampu membunuhmu dalam sekejap.

"besiaplah kalian semua, aku akan datang menuntut balas atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku di masa lalu sekaligus membalaskan dendam Naruto Lucifer, haha!" ucap Menma yang di sertai dengan tawa menakutkan.

Other Side

Naruto P.O.V

"Gelap, hanya itu yang bisa aku lihat apakah aku sudah mati. Owh iyah aku memang sudah mati setelah menyelamatkan Kekasihku." Batinku dan sedikit tersenyum miris saat aku mengingat kembali hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"tapi kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengan orang tuaku dan berkumpul bersama mereka? Ataukah ini yang akan terjadi jika iblis mati terjebak di kekosongan seperti ini selamanya." Lanjutku

Namun sebuah cahaya muncul dan mulai menerangi tempat yang hanya berisi Kegelapan itu.

Naruto P.O.V end

Cahaya terang mulai muncul dari ketiadaan dan dari dalam cahaya tersebut telihat seorang Pria yang sangat tampan senyum seperti sudah terukir di wajahnya.

"seperti dugaanku kau belum lah mati bukan begitu Kami-sama." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat tenang raut wajahnya masih tetap datar walaupun dia tau saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan sang pencipta.

Tersenyum hanya itu yang di lakukan oleh sosok bercahaya itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"kau belumlah mati Lucifer, kau akan aku hidupkan kembali sebagai hadiah karena kau merupakan seorang Lucifer yang tidak jatuh dalam jurang kebencian seperti leluhurmu." Ucap sosok bercaha itu.

"untuk apa aku hidup kembali Kami-sama, aku ingin bertemu dengan ke dua orang tuaku lagi." Ucapan Naruto mulai sedikit meninggi raut datar yang dia gunakan mulai lenyap tergantikan sebuah raut yang menunjukan kekecawaan dan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"itu adalah takdir yang harus kau jalani, kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu di kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Lalu agar kau tidak terjerumus ke dalam kebencian aku akan menghapus ingatan masa lalumu dan kekuatan iblismu. Namun kau tenang saja kau akan ku berikan sebuah kekuatan suci dan seorang teman yang akan menemani langkahmu nanti." Ucap Sosok tesebut yang kemudian dirinya bercahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Tuhan sudah memutuskan menghidupkan kembali dirinya, wlaupun sedikit tidak rela saat ingatannya di hapus.

"Sekarang nikmatilah Hidup barumu Naruto, lalu raihlah kebahagiamu di kehidupan keduamu." Ucap sosok tersebut yang kemudian menghilang dan di ikuti menghilangnya tubuh Naruto secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc,

Yaks terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje saya hehehe. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meriview fic saya ini hehehe maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya.

Dan lalu ada misteri lagi yang muncul siapakah Menma itu dan apa hubunganya dengan Naruto. Hahaah silahkan para readers seklian tebak.

Owh iya saya juga akan melakukan poling untuk pair Naru nanti. Apakah akan mendirikan sebuah Harem atau tidak silahkan berikan masukan kalian di kolom riview yah hehehe saya tunggu pendapat terbanyak kalian.

Selanjutnya saya minta maaf jika saya update terlalu lama karena kesibukan saya di Duta uyang semakin menjadi –jadi. Dan untuk penambahan word saya sudah usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk menambah word fict saya. Maklum lah masih Newbie hehehehe.

Dan bagi flamers silahkan katakan langsung kepada saya.

Di fb saya kartikasarry

Atau di nomor saya 0877944544197

Sekian dan

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"untuk apa aku hidup kembali Kami-sama, aku ingin bertemu dengan ke dua orang tuaku lagi." Ucapan Naruto mulai sedikit meninggi raut datar yang dia gunakan mulai lenyap tergantikan sebuah raut yang menunjukan kekecawaan dan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"itu adalah takdir yang harus kau jalani, kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu di kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Lalu agar kau tidak terjerumus ke dalam kebencian aku akan menghapus ingatan masa lalumu dan kekuatan iblismu. Namun kau tenang saja kau akan ku berikan sebuah kekuatan suci dan seorang teman yang akan menemani langkahmu nanti." Ucap Sosok tesebut yang kemudian dirinya bercahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Tuhan sudah memutuskan menghidupkan kembali dirinya, wlaupun sedikit tidak rela saat ingatannya di hapus.

"Sekarang nikmatilah Hidup barumu Naruto, lalu raihlah kebahagiamu di kehidupan keduamu." Ucap sosok tersebut yang kemudian menghilang dan di ikuti menghilangnya tubuh Naruto secara perlahan.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : -**

 **Genre : Misteri, Superanatural, Adventure, Friendship,Romance,etc**

 **Warning : OOC, Godlike!Naru, super-strong, typo, Smart!Naru**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ….?**

 **Naruto : The New life as Hakuryuuko**

 **Summary** **:** Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Hakuryuuko

 **BUMM..!** **!**

Bola energi itu mengenai sebuah tanah menyebabkan sebuah ledakan besar dan menciptakan sebuah kawah besar

"Tidak kena. Ya!"

Seorang pria tampan dengan perawakan 170 cm, rambut silver bergelombang sebahu, dengan beberapa helai rambut menutupi mata kanannya, di depan telapak tangannya ada sebuah lingkaran sihir sebesar dua kali lebar telapak tangannya berwarna biru yang dari sana bola energi tadi keluar.

Mata seindah samudra miliknya memutar keatas, tepat seorang anak kecil yang memakai pakaian seorang filsafat kuno. Terbang melayang beberapa meter diatasnya.

"Yare-yare,Hakuryuuko apa alasanmu menantangku?" ucap seorang anak berpakaian seperti filsafat kuno, rambut pirang panjang anak itu tegerai indah terbawa semilir angin malam.

Hakuryuuko, pemuda itu tidak menggubris akan apa yang diucapkan sosok yang terbang dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal dan disimpan disamping pinggang, sayap Naga berwarna biru mengembang diikuti oleh aura berwarna putih menguar dari tubuhnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Balance break." Teriak seorang pria dengan surai silver yang tertiup angin.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker.]

Suara mekanik berasal dari sayap dipunggungnya membalas apa yang diucapkan pemilik kekuatannya.

"Verethragna, akhirnya aku menemukanmu kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat di antara kita." Ucap sang Hakuryuuko kepada seorang anak yang ternyata adalah seorang dewa perang persia Verethragna.

Verethragna menajamkan matanya, aura emas mulai mengular dari tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal kemudian mengadu tinju dengan kepalan tangan Hakuryuuko yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Adu tinju berlangsung lama, setiap tinju yang dikeluarkan mengandung akan kekuatan penghancur terbukti dengan gemuruh angin disekitar mereka dan ledakan-ledakan diudara setiap kali tinju itu saling berbenturan ataupun tertangkis.

5 menit pertarungan adu tinju itu berlangsung dengan cepat keduanya melompat mundur mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah. Lebih tepatnya haya sang Hakuryuuko yang terlihat kelelahan sementara lawannya terlihat tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Heh, sudah lama aku tak merasakan pukulan dengan niat membunuh yang besar. Namun sayang sekuat apapun dirimu kau hanyalah seorang manusia dan tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku yang seorang dewa walaupun kau memilik salah satu dari 13 Longius sekalipun." Ucap Verethragna dengan terselip nada meremehkan kepada lawanya.

"kau tau meremehkan lawan itu tidak baik loh, walaupun aku hanya seorang manusia semua kemungkinan masih bisa terjadi khe-khe" ucap sang Hakuryuuko. Aura Naga kembali terpancar namun kali ini lebih kuat dan juga terasa aura suci dalam jumlah besar yang keluar dari sang Hakuryuuko tersebut. sebuah aura suci yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh para Malaikat ataupun Malaikat Jatuh.

"hemp, sepertinya kau masih punya cukup banyak tenaga untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kita ne Hakuryuuko. Kalau begitu aku juga akan mulai serius." Ucap Verethragna yang disertai dengan dirinya menutup matanya untuk mengaktifkan mode [Warrior].

Sebuah lingkaran sihir emas tercipta di samping Verethragna dan dari dalamnya memunculkan sebuah pedang emas. Verethragna mulai mencabut pedang emas itu, ayo kita lanjutkan Hakuryuuko ucap sang dewa sembari mengacungkan pedang emas miliknya.

Tak tinggal diam sang Hakuryuuko yang melihat sang lawan memunculkan sebuah pedang emas yang konon mampu membelah keabadian dewa, dirinya mengangkat tanganya kedepan sembari mengucapkan sebuah mantra

"Wahai ratu baja yang tak terkalahkan" sang Hakuryuuko memulai melantunkan mantranya

" - datang dan penuhi janjimu ! Demi kontrak darah, jadilah senjata yang lebih kuat dari apapun!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan memunculkan sebuah pedang ramping berwarna hitam legam yang terlilit oleh rantai.

"terbukalah kau dari segelmu, [Ama no Murakomo]" pedang tersebut langsung memancarkan aura kematian yang sangat pekat setelah pedang tersebut berhasil di ambil dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang menyegel pedang tersebut.

Verentharagna dan Hakuryuuko menghilang secara bersamaan.

 **Swushh…**

Udara bergetar hebat. Dua serangan yang saling berbenturan adalah penyebabnya. Adu ketajaman terjadi antara pedang milik Verentharagna dan pedang milik Hakuryuuko seakan ingin membuktikan pada dunia siapa yang pantas di sebut sebagai pedang tertajam.

Sang Hakuryuuko yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar menghempaskan tubuh Verentharagna. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sang Hakuryuuko melompat keatas tubuh Verentharagna yang sedang melayang itu dan mendaratkan lagi-lagi bergetar. Saat pukulan tersebut mengenai perut dari sang dewa perang persia itu hingga tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

Seakan belum puas akan karyanya dia kembali menciptakan banyak sekali lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dengan di sertai melonjaknya aura suci yang bertambah kuat. Secara perlahan dari Lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar sebuah moncong meriam yang mengarah tepat kepada sang dewa perang terjatuh.

"Juujika" batin sang Hakuryuuko dan kemudian moncong meriam yang keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya menembakan sebuah sinar api yang berbentuk salib dan mengarah tepat pada sang dewa perang Verentharagna berada.

 **BOMM!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam penuh bintang itu. Namun kali ini ledakanya lebih besar dari ledakan yang pertama. Asap mengepul menutupi pandangan, Namum sang Hakuryuuko masa kini itu masih tetap memasang posisi siaga seakan dia yakin serangan yang dia lancarkan belum cukup untuk membunuh sang dewa perang itu.

Setelah asap mulai menghilang dari pandangan kini terlihat sang dewa masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan beruntun dari sang Hakuryuuko. Namun yang membuktikan bahwa dia menerim serangan itu adalah dengan rusaknya pakaian yang dia gunakan.

" cih, ternyata kau cukup kuat juga yah Ningen, " ucapan dari Verentharagna berhenti saat dirinya mengangkat tanganya ke atas. Kemudian Dari atas langit, muncul sesuatu yang menyilaukan hingga menerangi malam yang gelap.

"Matahari yang melenyapkan kegelapan, terbakarlah kau bersamanya!" ucap Verentharagna kemudian dari langit yang bersinar terang itu sebuah api putih dan membentuk sebuah kuda turun. Api berskala besar itu melesat cepat ke arah sang Hakuryuuko.

Melihat serangan berskala besar dari lawanya Sang Hakuryuuko itu pun segera menyiapkan sebuah sihir pertahanan yang dia miliki dengan di sertai meledaknya aura naga dan Holy power dari tubuhnya.

"Holy Shield" teriaknya dan kemudian sebuah cahaya yang membentuk seperti salib tercipta di depanya sebelum serangan dari sang dewa mengenainya.

 **BLAAMMM…**.

[White Stallion]dari Verentharagna sukses mengenai tubuh Hakuryuuko. Untuk beberapa detik, langit malam itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang yang menyilaukan pandangan. Asap mengepul di udara tempat di mana sang Hakuryuuko terbang.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dan cahaya terang dari ledakan mulai menghilang. Disana, sang Hakuryuuko masih terbang dengan kokoh. Dengan sebuah cahaya yang membentuk salib tepat berada di depannya yang menjadi tameng baginya untuk menahan serangan [White Stallion]dari Verentharagna.

"serangan yang sangat kuat, pantas saja kau menjadi salah satu dewa perang terkuat, ternyata aku tak salah memilih lawan," ucap sang Hakuryuuko tenang seolah serangan yang di lancarkan oleh sang dewa perang tak terpengaruh baginya.

"aku tak menyangka kau mampu menahan serangan dari [White Stallion] miliku Ningen." Ucap Verentharagna datar seolah tak gentar saat salah satu seranganya mampu di tahan oleh manusia yang menjadi lawanya saat ini.

"ini adalah pertahanan terkuat miliku yang mampu menahan serangan sekuat apapun itu, serangan milikmu tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan pertahananku." Ucap sang Kaisar Naga putih yang di sertai meleburnya salib yang menjadi tameng baginya.

"bagus kalau begitu karena dengan begitu kita bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini." Ucapan sang dewa di sertai dengan meledaknya aura emas dari tubuhnya. Selain [Raptor], [Camel] dan [Warrior], Verentharagna juga mengaktifkan [Bull] di saat yang sama. Dengan ini dirinya mempunyai kecepatan yang melebihi dewa dan kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan apapun.

Hakuryuuko-pun tak tinggal diam, kini tubuhnya yang terbalut baju armor naganya juga dibanjiri energi naga dan suci dalam jumlah yang sangat gila.

 **Trank..!**

Hakuryuuko menggunakan pedang di tangan kananya untuk menahan tebasan kuat milik sang Dewa, namun dirinya tak menyangka sebuah tendangan lutut mengenai telak perutnya dan membuatnya terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh..Tak sampai disitu Verentharagna melanjutkan serangannya, tinju yang diperkuat dengan kekuatan [Bull] menambah daya hancur yang dimilikinya di tambah dengan kecepatan dari [Raptor] membuat pergerakanya sulit di antisipasi oleh sang Hakuryuuko.

Tubuh sang Hakuryuuko itu terlempar jauh kebelakang, armor yang melindunginya hancur berkeping-keping hanya menyisakan sayap naga yang berwarna biru itu. Dia bangkit dengan pedang sebagai tumpuan dan punggung tangan kanannya mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Bukan ekspresi sakit yang diperlihatkan melainkan sebuah ekspresi senang. "ini menyenangkan jadi ini kekuatan sejati dari sang dewa perang dan kemenangan Verentharagna hahaha." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut silver dan bermata seindah lautan itu.

Tiba-tiba armornya yang hancur kembali utuh seperti semula seolah tidak pernah hancur. "pertarungan ini belum selesai sebelum salah satu dari kita kalah." Ucap sang Hakuryuuko yang kemudian dirinya menghilang dengan disertai kilatan putih.

 **Trank! Trank! Bomm!**

Udara kembali bergetar saat mereka saling mengadu ketajaman pedang yang mereka miliki. [Ama no Murakomo] yang dulu pernah memotong dan mengalahkan monster Yamata no Orochi melawan pedang emas perwujudan dari sang dewa perang yang mampu membelah kesaktian dari dewa manapun.

Dampak dari duel pedang ini mulai terlihat. Kerusakan semakin bertambah parah. Banyak lubang di mana-mana. Banyak bangunan yang hancur karena pertarungan mereka. Kecepatan yang mereka gunakan berada di tingkat tertinggi dimana tidak mampu di ikuti oleh mata normal. Dan hanya menyisakan kilatan emas dan putih yang bila bertemu menggetarkan udara dan menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

Hingga saat dimana sang Hakuryuuko sedikit terlempar karena kuatnya tebasan dari sang dewa perang persia. Tak menyiakan kesempatan emas ini Verentharagna menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir yang kemudian muncul beragam elemen sihir bermaksud memberondong Hakuryuuko tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Hakuryuuko yang melihat berbagai macam serangan menuju kearahnya mulai memunculkan sihir pertahanan miliknya untuk menahan serangan milik sang dewa.

Merasa seranganya berhasil di tahan Verentharagna memunculkan lingkaran sihir super besar dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul laser yang mengarah ke arah Hakuryuuko yang sedikit terlihat kepayahan dalam menahan serangan sihir milik sang dewa perang itu. 'Cih, Sialan kalo begitu tidak ada pilihan lain.' Batin sang Hakuryuuko

 **Dhuarr..** **!**

Hakuryuuko meledakkan energi naga miliknya membuat semua serangan yang menuju kearahnya berbalik, terlontar jauh karena gelombang kejut yang dilancarkan dirinya. Aura naga terasa semakin jelas dan mengerikan keluar dari sang Hakuryuko. Tangan kanannya terulur tepat kearah Verentharagna yang tengah membuat sebuah sihir pertahanan untuk menghalau ledakan energi yang baru saja terjadi.

[Divide] [Divide]

Verentharagna sediki tersentak saat energi dalam dirinya berkurang tiba-tiba. Dia menatap ke arah di mana sosok yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi armor putih dengan sayap naga berwarna biru muda yang terbuka lebar.

"Selama aku sudah menyentuhmu, aku dapat membagi kekuatanmu dan menjadikannya kekuatanku." Ucap sang Hakuryuuko seolah mengetahui wajah keheranan dari lawanya saat ini. Ingatan Verentharagna melayang pada beberapa saat lalu saat dirinya beradu pukul dengan lawanya itu.

"Inikah kekuatan dari sebuah Longinus, Yang dikatakan mampu membunuh Tuhan.!" Ucap sang dewa atau lebih tepat di sebut peryataan. Dirinya masih memasang pose santai seolah tidak takut akan lawanya yang mampu membagi dua kekuatan musuhnya dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatan sendiri.

"ini benar-benar menarik Ningen, kau adalah satu-satunya musuhku yang mampu bertahan lama saat menhadapiku, kau harus bersekur itu Ningen." Ucap Verentharagna sedikit sombong. "namun semua kehebatanmu tidak ada artinya di hadapanku karena kau hanyalah seorang manusia dan pasti memili batas kekuatanmu hahaha." Lanjut sang dewa dengan di barengi dengan meledaknya energi emas dari tubuhnya. Kali ini aura yang di pancarkan lebih kental di banding dengan yang tadi sepertinya sang dewa sudah benar-benar marah dan akan berniat mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Tangan kananya yang memegang pedang emas teracung ke langit.

"seorang yang memegang angkasa dang mengembangkanya ke seluruh daratan." Verentharagna memulai lantunan mantranya.

" – dia yang memberi kemulian dan kemenangan…. Tunjukanlah yang benar padaku ini, yang Maha Agung!."

Halilintar dengan besar dan intensitas yang gila menyambar tepat ke arah dimana Sang Hakuryuuko terbang. Suara yang menggelegar dan gemuruh yang hebat terjadi saaat kekuatan Dari [Gale] milik Verentharagna menghantam telak tubuh sang Hakuryuuko yang sedang terlihat kelelahan.

 **Boom!**

Armor putih yang menyelimuti tubuh tersebut hancur berkeping-keping tidak kuat manahan daya hancur dari kekuatan [Gale] milik Verentharagna.

"Arghhh" sebuah teriakan yang memilukan terdengar mengiringi dinginya malam. Keadaan sang pemegang gelar Hakuryuuko itu sangat tidak baik baju yang dia kenakan sobek dan menunjukan luka yang dia alami saat terkena serangan langsung kekuatan Penghancur dari [Gale]. Raut kesakitan terlihat jelas di mukanya rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Jadi ini bentuk kemarahan dari sang dewa. Batin pemuda itu sembari menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"harus ku akui kau adalah lawanku yang sangat hebat, bahkan setelah menerima serang dari [Gale] kau belum mati. Sepertinya kau pantas menyandang gelar sebagai Hakuryuuko terkuat." Ucap Verentharagna yang sedikit memuji sang Hakuryuuko itu. " namun kau akan mati disini, jadi selamat tinggal." Lanjutnya sembari mengangkat pedang emas miliknya tinggi. Namun sebelum pedang emas milik sang dewa perang itu menyentuh tubuh pemuda yang menjadi lawanya itu sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan aksen Naga muncul di bawah tubuhnya dan membawa pergi tubuh itu.

 **Sringg!**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan di sertai cahaya yang terang membawa pergi tubuh tersebut pergi dari medan pertarungan itu.

"cih sial dia kabur, awas kau Hakuryuuko aku akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu." Teriak sang dewa perang. Terlihat raut kekesalan menghiasi wajahnya.

Di sebuah tempat tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan memuntahkan seorang pemuda dengan luka yang cukup parah. Tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda Hakuryuuko itu terjatuh ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk memandang langit malam.

"eh siapa pemuda ini, kenapa dia bisa sampai terluka begitu parah seberti ini." Tanya wanita berambut raven tersebut dengan sedikit panik saat meihat tubuh penuh luka yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di sampingnya.

"aku harus cepat menolongnya." Lanjut wanita tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBc

Yaks terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje saya hehehe. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meriview fic saya ini hehehe maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya.

Bagaimana adegan fightnya jelek kah,? Saya membuat adegan itu sulitnya setengah mati. Biar bagaimana pun saya lemah pada adegan action. Hehehe owh iya ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang saya buat jadi harap maklum yah hehe.

Owh iya di sini juga sudah di berikan gambaran mengenai kekuatan Naru heheeh wlaupun belum 100% dan untuk alasan mengapa Naru menantang dewa perang persia Verentharagna akan terjawab seiring berjalanya waktu heheehe.

Untuk pair saya sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok buat naru. Hehe

Selanjutnya saya minta maaf jika saya update terlalu lama karena kesibukan saya di Duta yang semakin menjadi –jadi. Dan untuk penambahan word saya sudah usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk menambah word fict saya. Maklum lah masih Newbie hehehehe.

Dan ikuti perkembangan fict sata

Di fb saya kartikasarry

Sekian dan

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter sebelumnya :

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan di sertai cahaya yang terang membawa pergi tubuh tersebut pergi dari medan pertarungan itu.

"cih sial dia kabur, awas kau Hakuryuuko aku akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu." Teriak sang dewa perang. Terlihat raut kekesalan menghiasi wajahnya.

Di sebuah tempat tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan memuntahkan seorang pemuda dengan luka yang cukup parah. Tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda Hakuryuuko itu terjatuh ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk memandang langit malam.

"eh siapa pemuda ini, kenapa dia bisa sampai terluka begitu parah seperti ini." Tanya wanita berambut raven tersebut dengan sedikit panik saat meihat tubuh penuh luka yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di sampingnya.

"aku harus cepat menolongnya." Lanjut wanita tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : -**

 **Genre : Misteri, Superanatural, Adventure, Friendship,Romance,etc**

 **Warning : OOC, Godlike!Naru, super-strong, typo, Smart!Naru**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ….?**

 **Naruto : The New life as Hakuryuuko**

 **Summary** **:** Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 :

"Hime-sama siapa yang anda bawa itu dan aku seperti merasakan aura suci yang kuat dalam dirinya" ucap seorang pria yang tinggi wajahnya terlihat garang tak lupa pakaian perang jepang kuno menghiasi tubuh kekarnya.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau aku menemukan dia muncul tiba-tiba dari sebuah lingkaran sihir, dia bahkan terluka sangat parah mungkin dia baru saja melewati pertarungan yang sengit." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan di sertai kepanikan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"kalau begitu kita harus segera mengobatinya dia bisa mati kalau tidak segera di obati" ucap pria bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"hm benar kalau begitu Shuki cepat panggil Aiha kemari dan suruh dia menyembuhkan pemuda ini." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut.

"Ha'i Hime-sama, " Ucap pria kekar tersebut yang kemudian menghilang dengan kilat cahaya.

"aku tidak tau hal apa yang sudah terjadi padamu hingga kau seperti ini, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus, aku merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi di masa mendatang." Ucap wanita tersebut sembari menatap Naruto dengan intens.

Sementara di kuoh akademi sebuah sekolah kusus perempuan yang sekarang berubah menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan 8 : 3. Sekolah berstandar internasional yang banyak di minati oleh banyak kalangan. Tapi ternyata bukan dari golongan manusia saja yang bersekolah di tempat tersebut. Ini terbukti dengan adanya adik dari Maou Lucifer saat ini Rias Gremory dan adik Dari Maou Leviathan Sona Sitri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ise-kun apakah sudah lebih baik.?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah darah dengan ukuran dada yang di luar nalar (hahaha :p).

"sudah lebih baik Bouchu terima kasih sudah merawatku tapi,," ucapan Isse tiba-tiba terputus wajahnya menunduk seakan sedih.

"tapi kenapa Ise-kun.?" Tanya Akeno sahabat dari Rias Gremory sekaligus Queen dari Rias sendiri.

"tapi gara-gara aku yang lepas kendali kalian semua harus repot merawatku, seandainya aku lebih kuat lagi." Ucap Isse dengan di barengi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

Grep tanpa di duga Rias memeluk Ise berusaha menengangkan hati sang pion tersebut. "kau tidak lemah Ise-kun, kau kuat hanya saja kau belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatanmu saja jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu." Ucap Rias sembari mempererat pelukanya.

"itu benar kau tidak merepotkan kami Ise-kun, karena kita adalah keluarga jadi jangan sungkan seperti itu." Ucap seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirangnya, senyum selau terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"hiks,hiks terima kasih Minna, hounto ni Arigatou." Ucap Isse sembari menangis dalam pelukan sang King.

Semuanya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan dan perkataan teman atau bisa di bilang keluarga mereka. Semenjak masuknya Hyoudo Isse dalam keluarga mereka kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih berwarna menjadi lebih hidup dan ceria.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di tempat Rias Gremory di tempat Sona Sitri Penerus Clan Sitri yang unggul dalam kecerdasan tersebut saat ini terlihat tegang. Kesunyian di dalam ruang Osis yang sekaligus markas kelompok mereka menambah suasana tegang tersebut.

"jadi Tsubaki bagaimana kau sudah mengetahui ledakan energi yang terjadi semalam." Tanya sona kepada sang Queen sekaligus memecah kesunyian.

"aku sudah menemukan sumber energi tersebut, Kaicho" balas sang Queen dengan datar.

"lalu kau sudah tau siapa pemilik energi tersebut, aku merasakan luapan energi suci walau hanya sebentar." Balas Sona dengan raut datar tetapi tidak menutup sebuah fakta ada sedikit nada penasaran dalam kalimatnya.

"sayang sekali Kaicho saat kami sampai di sana kami hanya mendapati tempat tersebut sudah hancur lebur seperti telah terjadi pertempuran yang sangat dasyat." Timpal Saji menanggapi ucapan Kingnya tersebut.

"dan pelaku penyebab terjadinya hal tersebut menghilang tetapi aku sempat melihat Dewa perang persia Verenthagna walau sekilas di tempat tersebut." Ucap Tsubaki melengkapi jawaban sang pion dalam kelompoknya.

"Verenthagna apa yang di lakukan oleh seorang dewa perang persia di jepang." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan yang entah di tujukan pada siapa yang terlontar dari Sona bahkan otak cerdasnya tidak bisa menebak dan memprediksi apa yang di lakukan oleh sang dewa perang tersebut.

"lalu apa Azazel-sensei sudah tau akan hal ini.?" Tanya sona kepada Tsubaki.

"sepertinya jika kita melihat dari pancaran kekuatan semalam aku yakin Azazel –sensei sudah mengetahui akan hal ini."

"kalau begitu kita tanyakan hal ini kepadanya sekaligus memperingati kelompok Rias." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Sona kepada seluruh anggotanya.

Di sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari emas murni, ukiran di setiap sudut tempat tersebut berhiaskan berliah. Di tempat mewah tersebut terlihat seorang Raja dari segala Raja, seorang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa tengah duduk dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya suara derap langkah mengganggu dirinya.

"Ishtar, apa yang membawamu kemari apakah ada hal yang penting hingga kau menggangu aktivitasku." Ucap pria tersebut, surai pirangnya terlihat menutupi mata kananya, pakaian khas raja menambah kesan gagah dan berwibawa baginya.

"maaf, Gilgamesh-sama saya kemari membawa kabar penting." Ucap wanita tersebut seorang dewi kesuburan dan cinta dari Mitologi Babylonia, seorang Dewi yang dijuluki perwujudan planet Venus.

"hemm, kabar apa yang kau bawa itu Ishtar?" tanya Gilgamesh sedikit tertarik.

"Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang sejarah, dia baru saja bertarung melawan dewa perang persia, walaupun dia kalah tetapi dia berhasil membuat luka yang cukup berbahaya bagi dewa perang tersebut." Ucap Ishtar dengan lancar terdengar suaranya yang sangat indah mampu menghipnotis siapa saja.

"hemm, hebat juga manusia tersebut, selain mempunyai nyali yang berani, kekuatanya juga cukup hebat mampu memberikan luka pada seorang dewa perang, aku jadi tertarik denganya." Gumam Gilgamesh sedikit tertarik setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dewi cinta.

"tapi saat ini dia berada di tempat para dewa Mitologi Shinto, tepatnya berada di tempat dewi Amaterasu yang menguasai api hitam abadi." Ucap sang dewi dengan sedikit rasa takut.

"bagaimana bisa dia berada di tepat dewi bodoh itu.? Apakah Shinto ada kaitanya dengan si Hakuryuuko ini." Ucap sang Raja terdengar amarah terselip dalam nada bicaranya.

"tidak Gilgamesh-sama Shinto tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan si Hakuryuuko ini, mereka hanya tidak sengaja menemukan tubuhnya di wilayah mereka, keliatanya si pemegang naga putih ini tidak ada maksud berteleportasi kesini." Ucap Ishtar dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"jadi begitu yah, Erra!" ucap Gilgamesh sembari memanggil salah satu dewa perang yang dimilikinya.

terlihat seorang pria tampan, rambut hitam panjang miliknya tergerai melambai, sorot matanya yang tajam menambah kesan garang baginya armor perang menghiasi tubuhnya pedang merodach pemberian sang Raja tersampir di pinggang kananya.

"Erra menghadap Gilgamesh-sama apa gerangan yang anda butuhkan." Ucap Erra sembari menunduk selayaknya kesatria kepada Gilgamesh.

"pergilah ke Shinto dan bawa Sang Hakuryuuko kemari, aku tertarik untuk menjadikanya prajurit Babylon." Ucap Gilgamesh dengan tegas.

"baik akan saya laksanakan, saya pasti akan membawa Hakuryuuko kemari." Ucap Erra dengan percaya diri.

"aku menggandalkanmu Erra, sekarang pergilah." Perintah sang Raja dari segala Raja.

Dan pergilah sang Dewa perang, dewa yang memimpin hampir 1/2 pasukan babylon dan merupakan dewa yang cukup kuat dan patut di perhitungkan.

"jika aku berhasil membawa "dia" kemari itu akan menambah kekuatan bagi Mitologi Babylon, aku akan melatihnya dengan dan memberinya air suci milik Dewa EA, dengan begitu rencanaku akan berjalan mulus." Batin Sang Raja para pahlawan, seringan kejam terliah di wajah tampanya.

Kuoh Academi

Suasana di tempat penelitian ilmu gaib yang tadinya tenang dan penuh canda tawa tiba-tiba berbah menjadi mencekam sesaat Sona Sitri memberikan sebuah informasi yang penting bahkan Azazel yang biasanya menampakan wajah bercanda terlihat serius.

"apakah yang dikatakan Sona itu benar Azazel-Sensei.?" Tanya ISse kepada Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang saat ini sedang menjadi guru di Kuoh Academi.

"itu benar, sebenarnya kami tidak hanya mendeteksi energi Milik Dewa perang Persia saja, aku juga merasakan Aura naga Putih di tempat yang sama kemungkinan yang melawan sang Dewa perang tersebut adalah si Hakuryuuko saat ini." Ucap Azazel serius.

"lalu kenapa mereka bisa ada di jepang, lalu apa masalahnya bagi kita.?" Tanya Rias tidak paham dengan berita tiba-tiba ini.

"jelas itu masalah bagi kita terutama kelompokmu Rias." Ucap Sona sedikit menaikan suaranya dia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya tersebut.

"benar apa yang dikatakan Sona, kemungkinan dia tertarik dengan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei saat melawan kokabel tempo hari, karena pada dasarnya mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertarung." Jawab Azazel serius.

"apakah itu benar Sensei.?" Tanya Issei sedikit nada takut dalam kalimatnya.

"benar Issei melihat dari tingkat kekuatan dan kehancuran yang disebabkan yang pasti kekuatan Hakuryuuko saat ini sangat kuat hingga mampu menghadapi seorang Dewa perang, yang pasti dia saat ini berada jauh di atas levelmu saat ini." Tambah Azazel semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"sial,kenapa nasib sial terus menimpaku, apalagi ini takdir Naga langit yang harus saling bertarung aku benar-benar sial." Gerutu Issei tak hentinya.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Sensei?" tanya Rias dengan sedikit panik.

"tenang lah yang harus kita lakukan adalah melatih Issei dengan maksimal kita harus meningkatkan kekuatanya dan kemampuan dari booster gear miliknya sampai ke tinggak tertinggi." Ucap Azazel serius

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sensei, kau berkata seolah kau pernah menghadapi si Hakuryuuko ini saja." Ucap Sona sembari tangan mungilnya membenai letak kaca matanya.

"ya aku memang pernah berhadapan denganya, dan dia sangat kuat aku bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui batas maksimal kekuatanya dalam menggunakan Scared gear miliknya itu." Ucap Azazel sedikit kawatir.

"yang pasti jika dia datang saat ini maka yang pasti Issei akan kalah dalam sekejap olehnya." Imbuh Azazel mengakhiri penjelasanya.

Hening itulah yang terjadi di tempat penelitian ilmu Gaib, sebuah fakta baru tentang Sang Hakuryuuko masa kini yang menurut rumor merupakan Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Ditambah lagi satu fakta bahwa Malaikat Jatuh sekelas Azazel di buat kesulitan dalam pertarungan yang pasti orang itu sangat kuat, itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Di tempat lain.

 **DUARR!**

 **BOOM!**

.

.

Sebuah lingkaran Sihir emas dengan aksen bintang delapan sudut menghiasi terlihat memenuhi sebuah kastil megah yang saat ini mengalami kerusakan yang tidak sedikit.

"apakah hanya seperti ini kekuatanmu ne Bishamon-ten." Ucap seorang pria dari balik kepulan asap yang memenuhi langit gelap tersebut.

"cih, apa yang di lakukan Dewa perang Babylon di sini, apakah ini pernyataan perang bagi Mitologi Shinto." Ucap seorang wanita cantik tubuh indahnya tertutupi armor, surai pirang panjangnya melambai tertiup angin.

"hahaha, aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, tetapi yang lebih penting aku kemari untuk mengambil harta dari pemimpin kami." Ucap Erra sang dewa perang tersebut, lingkaran sihir semakin banyak terbentuk dan mulai memancarkan cahaya yang terang hingga akhirnya.

 **DUAR.!**

Ledakan dahsat kembali terjadi kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke angkasa kastil yang awalnya indah sekarang menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi, namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum sebuah banyang muncul dari balik asap tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Swushh…**

Udara bergetar hebat. Sesaat pukulan super kuat dari Bishamo-ten terkena telak dada dari sang Dewa perang Erra yang akhirnya membuatnya terpental hingga kembali menghancurkan bangunan kastil tersebut.

"untuk seorang wanita kau cukup hebat juga yah, pukulanmu sangat kuat pantas kau menjadi Dewa perang, tapi aku juga baru mulai," ucapan Erra tidak selesai saat aura emas mulai mengular dari tubuhnya, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat.

"ayo kita lanjutkan Bishamon…" teriak Erra sebelum dirinya menghilang dan meninggalkan kawah di mana dia berdiri.

 **Swushh…**

 **Brakk….**

 **Duarr….**

Adu tinju berlangsung lama, setiap tinju yang dikeluarkan mengandung akan kekuatan penghancur terbukti dengan gemuruh angin disekitar mereka dan ledakan-ledakan diudara setiap kali tinju itu saling berbenturan ataupun tertangkis.

5 menit pertarungan adu tinju itu berlangsung dengan cepat keduanya melompat mundur mengatur nafas mereka. Mata mereka menatap tajam sang lawan mencoba mencari kelemahan yang dimiliknya atau mencari celah untuk memberikan serangan critikal.

"kau hebat kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita naikan kembali levelnya ne Bishamon." Ucap Erra seolah mengejek tercetak jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc….

Yaks terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje saya hehehe. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meriview fic saya ini hehehe maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya.

Bagaiamana jelek? Pasti lah iya kan. bagaimana dengan situasi keadaan Naru dan apa alasan yang dipakai si gilgamesh itu, makin banyak tokoh misterius bemunculan. Belum kelar kasus masalah si Menma lalu si pakaian Gothik lah ini muncul lagi si Raja pahlawan Gilgamesh. Hahahahaha

Sebenarnya apa sih yang di inginkan mereka dari Naruto dan apa tujuan sebenarnya dari naruto heheh.

Next chapter : Bishamon-ten VS Erra.

.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"ayo kita lanjutkan Bishamon…" teriak Erra sebelum dirinya menghilang dan meninggalkan kawah di mana dia berdiri.

 **Swushh…**

 **Brakk….**

 **Duarr….**

Adu tinju berlangsung lama, setiap tinju yang dikeluarkan mengandung akan kekuatan penghancur terbukti dengan gemuruh angin disekitar mereka dan ledakan-ledakan diudara setiap kali tinju itu saling berbenturan ataupun tertangkis.

5 menit pertarungan adu tinju itu berlangsung dengan cepat keduanya melompat mundur mengatur nafas mereka. Mata mereka menatap tajam sang lawan mencoba mencari kelemahan yang dimiliknya atau mencari celah untuk memberikan serangan critikal.

"kau hebat kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita naikan kembali levelnya ne Bishamon." Ucap Erra seolah mengejek tercetak jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : -**

 **Genre : Misteri, Superanatural, Adventure, Friendship,Romance,etc**

 **Warning : OOC, Godlike!Naru, super-strong, typo, Smart!Naru**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ….?**

 **Naruto : The New life as Hakuryuuko**

 **Summary** **:** Dia yang tersakiti dan di khianati oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, Hatinya hancur senyum seindah mentari miliknya lenyap, saat kegelapan menghampiri sang Lucifer terakhir tuhan datang menjawab doanya dan memberikan kehidupan baru untuknya sebagai manusia dengan di temani salah satu Naga surgawi mampukah dia menjalani hidup barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 :

Kini Bishamon dan Erra berjarak 10 meter mereka, adu tinju yang baru saja terjadi membawa kerusakan yang begitu parah pada kastil tersebut, yang membuktikan kelas mereka sebagai dewa perang.

"baiklah, aku akan benar-benar serius kali ini." Ucap Erra sembari tangan kananya terulur kedepan.

"Mein korper von schwertern gemacht…" Erra mulai melantunkan mantranya.

"Mein blut ist eisen und mein herz ist glas." Aura emas mulai keluar, menyelimuti setiap permukaan tubuh Erra. Membuat udara disekitarnya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Ich habe viele schlachten zu uberwinden, ich habe nie ausgeschlossen und auch halten nie gipfelsieg." Tekanan kekuatan semakin besar keluar dari tubuh Erra.

"Ich stehe heir allein, stahlschwert auf der spitze eines hugels schmieden," Lingkaran sihir besar dengan motif bintang delapan sudut muncul di samping Erra.

"Deshalb wurde mein leben nie bedeuten," gagang pedang berwarna emas keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Mit meinem blut eid auf den konig, da kam ein schwert sundig. [Merodach]" sebuah pedang dengan aura yang mematikan mulai terasa memenuhi udara disekitarnya, pedang dengan gagang emas yang dipenuhi ukiran rumit terbelenggu oleh sebuah rantai emas Enkidu.

Tangan Erra mulai memegang gagang pedang tersebut. Secara perlahan rantai emas yang membelenggunya mulai terlepas. Dengan satu tarikan keras pedang tersebutpun keluar dari belenggunya, menampakan diri untuk pertama kalinya di dunia setelah sekian lama di belenggu rantai emas Enkidu.

"Mari kita mulai kembali.!" ucap Erra yang langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Bishamon. Senyum maniak terpampang di wajahnya sebelum dirinya menghilang dengan kilat emas.

 **DEBUM! DUGH! . BUM! . .**

 **TRANK! DEMM! . BUMM! . TRANK! .**

Suara dentingan pedang beradu dan suara pukulan menghiasai pertarungan Erra dan Bishamon-ten.

.

Erra dan Bishamon saling merengsek satu sama lain dengan kecepatan gila. Dentingan logam pun semakin sering terjadi.

terlihat jelas dalam pertarungan adu pedang ini Erra lebih di untungkan karena memiliki pedang tertua dalam sejarah itu terbukti dengan pedang milik Bishamon yang mulai terkikis.

Dengan keras, seolah tanpa beban tubuh Bishamon terpental menghantam bangunan kastil yang tersisa di belakangnya, setelah dirinya kalah beradu pedang dengan Erra dan menyebabkan pedang miliknya hancur.

'Ugh! Kuat sekali pedang miliknya itu pedang apa itu bahkan Saiki pun sampai hancur seperti ini."batin Bishamon disela-sela berusaha keluar dari lubang retakan yang tubuhnya buat. Armor perang yang dirinya kenakan sudah mulai terkoyak.

 **BUM!** **!**

Belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh Bishamon kembali merangsek disuruh meretakan bangunan kembali. Akibat tidak kuat menahan tebasan dari sang dewa Babylon Erra yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya. Seolah belum puas hasil karya nya. Erra dengan Energi penuh yang berpusat kepada kaki kirinya yang bebas menendang dada dari Bishamon. Yang membuat tubuh Naruto kini terpental ke atas akibat pukulan Erra.

Walaupun dirinya sudah terlempar keatas akibat tendangan penuh tenaga dari sang Dewa Erra, Bishamon masih bisa membalas serangan dengan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar yang menembakan secara membabi buta ketempat berdirinya Erra.

 **DUARR! KABOOM!**

Asap mengepul menutupi pandangan mata, Bishamon masih melayang di udara sembari memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat tendangan tadi sebelum dirinya dipaksa berputar secara akrobatik saat Erra sudah ada di belakangnya **BUM!.** Tubuh Bishamon harus di paksa berbenturan dengan tanah kembali dengan cukup keras akibat pukulan Erra.

.

Ditempat lain

"ugh dimana dia berada kenapa banyak sekali ruangan sih di sini bikin pusing saja." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik berwana putih mata merahnya terlihat menyeramkan di bawah sinar rembulan.

"ahh, tunggu dulu aku sepertinya sedikit merasakan aura Naga dari ruangan itu." Ucap kembali pria tadi sembari menghentikan langkangnya dan menatap sebuah pintu yang berlukiskan sebuah bulan yang di dampingi oleh badai dan api.

KRIET!

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang megah dengan dihiasi oleh interior dan perabotan berbahan emas. Pandangan pria itu berhenti pada sebuah ranjang besar yang terlihat mencolok dari yang lain.

"hemm, jadi disini kau berada dirimu itu sudah membuatku kerepotan kau tahu." Gumam sosok tadi sembari mendekat kearah ranjang tersebut.

Tanganya perlahan terjulur kedepan,sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru berbentuk bunga mulai muncul di bawah orang yang terbaring diatas ranjang tersebut yang secara perlahan menelan tubuhnya hingga menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"yak, tugasku sudah selesai saatnya pergi dari sini,sebelum keberadaanku diketahui." Ucap pria tersebut, namun sepertinya usahanya gagal saat sebuah pisau pendek melayang tepat kearahnya.

"yare-yare, sepertinya aku terlambat datang yah." Ucap seseorang dari kegelapan.

"aku pikir aku bisa membawanya kabur tanpa bertarung, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil yah." Ucap pria yang membawa sang Hakuryuuko pergi.

Tanpa diduga muncul deretan pedang yang muncul dari ketiadaan, mereka melayang bebas seolah tidak terpengaruh gravitasi sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju sosok di balik kegelapan tersebut.

 **Crashh! Duarrr!**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dan menghunuskan sebuah katana tipis kepada si pembuat pedang tadi sebelum sosok yang tertusuk tersebut berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

"aku sangat tersanjung bisa berhadapan denganmu Izanagi-sama" ucap sosok berambut putih pada seorang Pria tubuh kekarnya menonjol di balik armor perang miliknya, ya dia adalah Izanagi salah satu dewa utama dalam Mitologi Shinto.

"aku juga senang bisa beratarung dengan ksatria terkuat dari Dewa perang Erra, seorang yang memperoleh gelar 'sang pelindung' bagi warga Babylonia,Dumuzi." Ucap Izanagi sembari mengacungkan Katananya.

"yah, sepertinya pertarungan memang tidak bisa di hindari lagi, tapi bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat pertarungan kau tau aku tidak ingin menggangu pertarungan dari Erra-sama." Ucap Dumuzi santai seolah tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

'yah walaupun aku merasa hal yang menarik akan datang lagi,' lanjut Dumuzi dalam batinnya.

"heh baiklah dimanapun tempatnya aku tidak akan kalah, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai." Ucap Izanagi sembari menurunkan Katananya dan berada dalam posisi santai.

"yah kau memang tidak sabaran yah." Ucap Dumuzi tenang yang dilanjutkan terangkatnya tangan kananya kedepan.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup tak tentu arah dengan Dumuzi sebagai pusatnya saat Dumuzi melantunkan mantranya.

"I am the bone of my sword." Aura biru muncul yang disertai kabut tipis.

"Unknown to death, Unknow to Life." Angin dan kabut semakin cepat berputar dengan Dumuzi sebagai porosnya.

Izanagi yang melihatnya hanya diam saja tanpa berniat menghentikan lantunan mantra dari lawanya tersebut.

"Unlimited Blade Works" teriak Dumuzi di akhir lantunan mantranya kabut semakin menebal menutupi pandangan mereka yang disertai kilatan petir kecil.

Saat kabut mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang kini sejauh mata memandang hanya dataran pasir yang tandus dimana terdapat banyak sekali pedang yang menacap disana.

"hemm, sihir ini mirip dengan salah satu dari longinus dimension Lost, aku tidak menyangka kau mampu menguasainya." Ucap Izanagi tenang seolah tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"yah seperti yang diharapkan dari salah satu dewa utama kau sangat hebat bisa mengetahui cara kerja tekniku ini." Ucap Dumuzi sedikit kagum terhadap pengetahuan dari Izanagi.

"jadi bisa kita mulai pertarungan kita ini," Ucapan Izanagi tidak sampai selesai saat sejumlah pedang muncul dan melesat ke arahnya.

 **Sring! Trank! Duar!**

"refleck yang sangat cepat, permainan pedang yang mengagumkan darimu Izanagi-sama." Ucap Dumuzi santai sejumlah pedang kembali muncul diatasnya.

"apakah kau hanya bisa melempar pedang saja heh," ucap Izanagi seolah mengejek.

"yah pertarungan jarak dekat denganmu akan merugikan bagiku jadi lebih baik seperti ini, lagi pula kau tidak perlu kawatir aku tidak akan kehabisan stok pedang." Ucap Dumuzi sembari tersenyum riang, sikap yang terlalu santai bagi orang yang sedang menjalani pertarungan hidup mati.

"keh seperti yang diharapkan dari sang pelindung!" Gumam Izanagi sembari berlari kearah Dumuzi berada katana miliknya sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat.

 **Swusshh! Swusshh!**

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Booom!**

Puluhan pedang melunjur dengan cepat menghujani Izanagi bagaikan tidak ada habisnya, bahkan pedang-pedang yang menancap di dataran tandus tersebut bergerak secara liar menyerang Izanagi. Bukan hanya meyerang saja setiap pedang yang berhasil dia halau akan meledak seolah itu adalah bom.

Asap hitam mulai membumbung tinggi dimana tempat Izanagi tadi berada, hujan pedang sudah berhenti namun mata Damuzi tetap waspada karena tidak mungkin Dewa selevel Izanagi kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti itu.

Wussh! Muncul sekelebat bayangan yang keluar dari balik asap, pergerakan yang sangat lincah dan gesit. Sepertinya Izanagi mulai serius.

"sial cepat sekali pergerakanya itu, aku tidak bisa membidiknya dengan tepat." Gerutu Damuzi sembari terus menyerang dengan puluhan pedang miliknya berusaha untuk mengenai lawanya tersebut. Hilang sudah gestur santai yang ditujukanya di awal pertarungannya tadi.

 **Swusshh! Swusshh!**

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Booom!**

Pedang semakin bertambah menghujani Izanagi, puluhan ahh tidak, mungkin sudah mendekati ratusan pedang melesat kearahnya. Berbagai jenis ukuran dari yang seperti sebuah pisau hingga yang besar, tapi bagi Dewa sekelas Izanagi hal tersebut bukalah hal yang sulit untuk menghalau serangan kecil seperti ini.

 **Trank! Trank!**

.

Suara dentingan pedang beradu semakin keras terdengar di dalam dimensi buatan tersebut. Gerakan Izanagi yang cepat namun elegan dalam menghalau ratusan pedang yang datang kearahnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia tidak tertekan sama sekali menghadapi serangan ini seolah ini adalah yang mudah baginya.

 **Sringg!**

Perhatian Izanagi teralihkan saat dirinya merasakan tekanan kekuatan lawanya yang semain meningkat aura biru dan merah yang disertai percikan listrik keluar dari tubuhnya. Puluhan senjata kembali muncul namun kali ini bukan hanya pedang namun ada kapak dan tombak juga muncul dan melayang bebas.

Aura emas keluar dari berbagai senjata yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut, terlihat sekilas saja sudah membuktikan bahwa senjata yang kali ini akan menyerangnya berbeda dari yang tadi. Dan membuat Izanagi melompat menjaga jarak sembari menghindari serangan pedang yang masih terus mengincarnya.

"senjata apa itu aura yang dikeluarkannya cukup kuat aku yakin itu bukan senjata sembarangan." Batin Izanagi saat melihat puluhan senjata emas yang melayang diatas musuhnya mulai bergerak.

"aku tidak menyangka sampai harus mengeluarkan ini, aku pikir aku sanggup mengalahkanmu dengan cara yang biasa, kau pasti bisa merasakannya bukan Izanagi – sama, pedang kualitas biasa tidak akan mampu menggoresmu jadi aku akan menyerangmu dengan senjata suci berkualitas tinggi yang aku miliki." Ucap Damuzi mengakhiri penjelasanya.

"tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah kumpulan dari senjata suci. Aku yakin senjata-senjata itu masih ada di pemiliknya jadi tidak mungkin kau bisa memiliki mereka." Ucap Izanagi sedikit Schok melihat kemampuan musuhnya kali ini.

" owh, sepertinya harus aku beri tahu satu hal tentang kekuatanku ini, sejata suciku ini hanyalah replika dari senjata suci yang sebenarnya dengan kemiripian baik segi fisik maupun kekuatan mencapai 90%." Ucap Damuzi memberikan penjelasan

"jadi walaupun mereka adalah replika tapi kekuatan mereka menyamai aslinya jadi cobalah untuk bertahan dari serbuan senjata suciku." Teriak Damuzi sembari menganyunkan tanganya seolah memberi komando bagi puluhan senjata sucinya untuk menyerang.

 **Swusshh! Swusshh!**

 **Booom! Booom!**

Puluhan senjata suci tingkat tinggi menyerang Izanagi bersamaan. Terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini Izanagi sedikit kerepotan menghadapi serbuah senjata suci ini. Selain kekuatan senjata tersebut jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi walaupun hanya sebuah replika dari yang asli tapi efek dari masing senjata-senjata tersebut juga ada. Armor milik Izanagi juga mulai terkoyak saat dirinya gagal menghalau laju dari senjata suci tersebut.

"sial, walaupun replika kekuatan senjata ini bukan main aku harus mendekat dan menyerang langsung penggunanya." Batin Izanagi sembari menghindari hujan senjata tersebut.

 **Crash!**

Luka melintang terlihat di punggung Izanagi saat dirinya terlalu fokus ke arah serbuah puluhan senjata suci tersebut sehingga mengabaikan lawanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memberi luka padanya.

"kau sedikit lengah ne Izanagi-sama" ucap Dumuzi sebuah tombak merah panjang yang berhasil menembus armor perang milik Izanagi dan menorekan luka berada di genggamanya.

"tidak mungkin tombak itu, Gae dearg tombak merah yang bisa menghancurkan sihir apapun. Aku tidak menyangka kau mampu mereplikasinya." Ucap Izanagi sedikit terkejut saat melihat tombak merah yang dipegang lawanya.

"hahaha, kau bahkan tau tentang tombak ini, pengetahuanmu luas juga yah Izanagi – sama, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan." Ucap Dumuzi sembari meluncur dengan tombak Gae dearg di tanganya.

 **Other Side**

Di tempat dimana Bhisamon dan Erra bertarung sudah menjadi tidak berbentuk, puing-puing bangunan berserakan di mana-mana. Gedung dan sebagainya hancur yang menyisakan pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Tak jauh di sana terlihat Bhisamon-ten terikat oleh sebuah rantai emas yang muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"kau cukup tangguh ne Bhisamon, aku bahkan harus sampai menggunakan rantai enkidu milik tuanku ini." Ucap Erra pedang [Merodach] tergenggam erat di tanganya, tatapan sombong dia arahkan pada Bhisamon yang terikat dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"rantai apa ini kuat sekali kekuatanku serasa melemah." Ucap Bhisamon tatapan kebencian terasa sangat jelas terlihat.

"ahaha, kau tidak perlu tau rantai apa ini, tapi tujuanku sudah tercapai dan sudah kudapatkan jadi untuk saat ini aku akan pergi, tapi saat kita bertemu kembali bersiaplah kau akan aku bunuh." Ucap Erra di sertai menghilang dan tertelan lingkaran sihir. Bahkan sampai akhir senyum kesombongan masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

 **Other Place..**

Di tempat yang sangat megah dan indah terlihat seorang Pria yang mengenakan pakaian yang sangat mewah. Aura kewibawaan terlihat jelas melingkupinya, pandangan Pria tersebut tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang indah.

"akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu wahai penerusku." Ucap Gilgamesh sembari tersenyum, raut kebahagian tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu Gilgamesh-sama,?" Terdengar suara wanita dari balik bayang-bayang ruangan tersebut.

"tentu saja aku yakin Ishtar, apa kau meragukan keputusanku." Ucap Gilgamesh sembari menaikan nada bicaranya.

"maafkan saya Gilgamesh-sama, tapi apa itu tidak menghalangi rencana kita." Ucap Ishtar yang merupakan dewi kesuburan.

"lupakan itu, dia adalah kunci keberhasilan dari rencanaku, sekarang kita tunggu Erra kembali dan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya." Ucap Gilgamesh yang di iringi munculnya lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan 2 sosok yang keadaanya berbeda.

"yah sepertinya aku kembali dengan utuh yah, aku sedang beruntung." Ucap Dumuzi sembari tertawa pelan menanggapi keadaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc….

Yaks terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje saya hehehe. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meriview fic saya ini hehehe maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya.

Bagaiamana jelek? Pasti lah iya kan.kebanyakan skip time dan ada pertarungan yang tidak saya munculkan. Apalagi pertarungan antara Izanagi dan Dumuzi. So mungkin chapter depan akan saya munculkan.

.

.

.

Jika ada maslah atau saran bisa hubungi saya. Silahkan PM atau melalui Line saya Kartika_5

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


End file.
